Earthmoving and construction machines have multi-paneled enclosures and doors for enclosing the engine or power plant of the machine. Many of these panels and doors are adapted to be opened or removed for daily and periodical checking and servicing of the engine and various engine and machine fluids. This requires a plurality of hinges, latches, and retaining pins for supporting the panels and doors when in the open and closed positions. Some of these access doors require special tools or wrenches to release and or secure the retaining pins holding the access doors in place.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.